


Dimensions.

by larakami



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Damian Wayne, Baby Peter Parker, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crossover, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larakami/pseuds/larakami
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Clark'ın ilk duyduğu şey küçük kıkırtılardı. 

Wayne Malikanesi'nin klasik sıcaklığı ve büyük ihtimalle kuş tüyü olan yorganlar vücudunu kuşatmıştı. Gece boyunca yatmadığına emin olduğu yastık, başının altındaydı şimdi. Bu odaya ve yatağa kesinlikle aşinaydı ama yanı başında duyduğu kıkırtıları adlandıramıyordu. 

Beyni hala uyku sersemiyken ani bir tepki vermemeye çalıştı. Yanağında minicik bir el hissediyordu. Pekala ki Bruce'un elleri de o kadar büyük değildi ama Clark her nedense bunun Bruce olmadığından emindi. 

Kimseyi korkutmamak için gözlerini yavaşça açtı. Buraya herhangi bir "kötü"nün giremeyeceğini biliyordu. En fazla çocuklardan biri başında bardak kırmaya çalışırdı ama bu endişelenmesi gereken son şeydi.

Sadece elleri değil, tüm vücudu minicikti karşısındakinin. Hemen yanında bağdaş kurmuş, bedenini öne doğru uzatmıştı. Üstünde açık renkli bir tulum vardı. Büyük gözlerini Clark'ın yüzüne dikmişti, adamın onu fark ettiğini anlayınca yeniden kıkırdadı. 

"Damien..." diye mırıldandı Clark. Başını hafifçe kaldırıp yataktan düşme riskinin olmadığına emin oldu. Çocuk ellerini birbirine çırpıyor, çıkan sese gülüyordu. Anlaşılan bugün normalden daha neşeliydi.

Damien Clark'ı severdi. Henüz üç yaşında olduğu için Bruce'un boş zamanlarının çoğunu kaplıyordu, böylece Clark ne zaman malikhaneye gelse Damien'ı da görürdü. Belki yüce Batman böyle düşünmüyordu ama Clark, Damien'ın onu sevmesinin sebebinin Bruce olduğunu biliyordu. Çocuk babasına aşırı derecede bağlıydı.

Şimdi de yanında küçük bir Batman peluşuyla Clark'ı uyandırmaya gelmişti çocuk. Arada bir kendi ellerine dünyadaki en farklı şeymiş gibi bakıyor, arada bir peluşla oynuyor, arada bir de Clark'ı tokatlıyordu. 

Bruce yanında yoktu, ne zaman gittiğini tahmin edemezdi. Belki de şirketteydi. Damien'ın rahatını bozmamak için yavaşça kaldırdı bedenini yataktan. Çocuğun kahvaltı yapıp yapmadığını Alfred'e sormalıydı. Saat kaçtı?

Konsoldaki küçük kutu 09.38 diye yanıp sönüyordu. Dijitaldi, kırmızı aydınlatması vardı. Pahalı bir şeye benzemiyordu, büyük ihtimalle hediye gelmişti.

Damien'ı da alarak Bruce'un odasından çıkmadan önce parmaklarıyla dağılmış saçlarını düzeltti, kıyafetlerinde gözlerini gezdirdi. 

Gecenin hatırası aklına dolarken istemsiz bir gülümseme yayıldı yüzüne. 

Saatin kaç olduğunu bilmiyordu yine. Ama zifri karanlıktı. Ay görünmüyordu, genelde ışıl ışıl olan Metropolis'in ara sokakları bile kararmıştı. 

Clark o hale nasıl geldiklerinden emin değildi ama bir şeyler yanlış gitmişti işte. Klasik bir soygundu. Klasik bir soygun olmalıydı. Superman her zamanki gibi kahramanlığını yapıp süper kahraman süzülüşüyle eve gidecekti. 

Ama öyle olmadı. 

Bir süredir de öyle olmuyordu zaten. Bruce Wayne ile bir davetin balkonunda görüldüğünden beri Clark, korkunun ne olduğunu hissetmeye başladığını düşünüyordu. 

Bir şeyler ters gitmişti ve kalbiyle beynini rahatlatmak için nereye gideceğini bilememişti Clark. 

Bruce hemen uyanmıştı. Belki üç yaşında bir çocuğa baktığından dolayıydı, belki de Batman olduğundan dolayı; uykusu oldukça hafifti. Clark bedenine sarılan kolları hatırlıyordu; rahatlamasını sağlayan saçlarında dolaşan parmakları, tenindeki küçük öpücükleri de. Bilgisayarın dijital sesi hayal meyaldi, görünürde bir kanama olmadığını belirtmişti ama Bruce yetinmemişti bununla. 

İşte şimdi, sabahın dokuz buçuğunda Clark, kostümüyle değil de rahat birkaç parça kıyafetle ve şiddet düşkünü bir bebekle uyanmıştı. 

"Papa nerede?" diye sordu Clark gözlerini kırpmadan ona bakan çocuğa. Bedenini kaldırır kaldırmaz dün gece beceriksizce yaptığı dikişler hatırlatmıştı kendini ama katlanamayacağı bir şey değildi bu. Damien'ın yüzü buruşurken "Papa..." diye mırıldanmasıyla kendine geldi. Anlaşılan küçük çocuk Clark'ı o kadar da sevmiyordu. Bruce'u arıyordu ve bulamayınca da bu adama kalmıştı. 

"Bak ne diyeceğim," dedi ağlamak üzere olan Damien'a kocaman gülümserken. "istersen yemek yiyebiliriz. Ya da oyun oynarız. Ne oynamak istersin Damien?"

Çocuk heyecanla elindeki peluşu kaldırdı, "BATMAN!" diye bağırdı. "Uç uç!" 

Clark Batman'in uçamadığını hatırlatmak isterdi ama bunu Bruce'a bile yapamayacağını hatırlayınca vazgeçti. Uçmak Batman ailesinin hassas noktası olmalıydı. 

Yataktan kalktıktan sonra Damien'ı da kucağına aldı. Aniden yükselince kıkırtıları kahkahalara dönüşürken Clark da gülümsedi. Belki bir ara Damien'ı küçük bir geziye çıkarırdı. Uzaya.

Bruce'un izin verip vermeyeceğinden pek emin değildi gerçi. 

Odanın kapısını ardından kapattı, geniş koridoru ilerlemeye başladı. Salona yaklaştıkça sesler de artıyordu. Dün gece malikanede kimseyi görmemişti ama ailedeki herkes profesyonel bir suikastçi gibi davranmayı sevdiğinden oldukça doğaldı bu. 

Üç kişi. Biri mutfakta, ikisi de salonda.

Hayır. Dört.

Damien'ı rahatsız etmemek için aşırı dikkatli bir biçimde salona girdi Clark. Çocuk başını omzuna yaslamış, gözlerini kapatmıştı. Küçük kollarını önünde bağlaması Clark'ın kendinden beklenmeyecek sesler çıkarmak istemesine sebep oluyordu.

Çocukları severdi. 

"Bay Kent! Hoş geldi- AMAN TANRIM TIM, TEK BİR GÖREVİN VARDI SADECE!"

Jason ve Dick, cam sehpanın çevresine dizilmiş, bir tür masa oyunu oynuyorlardı. Clark'ı (ve elbette ki Damien'ı) ilk fark eden Dick olmuştu. Clark, Superman olduğunu bildiklerini tahmin edebiliyordu ama onların evinde, kucağında bir bebekle karşılarına çıkınca Bay Kent oluvermişti işte. 

Dick daha çok huzursuzca başını sallayan ve abisine kaşlarını çatarak bakan Damien'a takılmıştı. Aceleyle ayağa kalktı. Ne kadar çocuğu almak için uzansa da Damien tam tersini düşünüyordu; dil çıkardı ve başını yeniden Clark'ın omzuna yasladı. Minik kucağındaki peluşu henüz düşürmemişti. 

"TIM!" diye bağırdı bu sefer Jason. O da oyunun başından kalkmıştı.

Clark ne kadar sorun olmadığını söylese de hissettiği dördüncü kalbin Alfred olamayacak kadar hızlı çarptığını fark etti. Anlaşılan evin asil kahyası dışarı çıkmış, Damien'ı da üçüne emanet etmişti. 

O halde dördüncü kimdi?

"NE VAR BE NE VAR?!" Tim Drake kızgın adımlarla girdi salona. "BİR BEBEĞE BAKICILIK YAPTIĞIM YETMİYOR MU SANKİ?"

"Demek ki yapamıyorsun!" dedi Jason. "Baksan- Aman Tanrım."

Tim sahiden de bakıcılık yapıyordu. Kucağında, sesler yükseldiği için gözlerini kocaman açmış bir başka bebek vardı. Neredeyse Damien'ın aynısı olan bir tulum giydirilmişti. En çok ilgi çeken bölümüyse başıydı, Batman maskesinin göz hizası kesikti. 

Dick çok alçak bir sesle fısıldadı. "Siktir oradan."

Tim önce Clark'ı, ardından da Damien'ı gördü. Clark onun ne yapacağını kestirdiğindeyse çok geç olmuştu:

Çocuk çığlık attı ve elindeki bebeği fırlattı. 

*


	2. Chapter 2

"Siktir git Steve." Umduğu kadar tehditkar olmayan fısıltısı aralarındaki küçük boşlukta yayılırken genç olanın yüzüne anlamsız bir gülümseme yerleşti. "Eğer çok istiyorsan..."

Tony bunun yanlış olduğunu biliyordu, ah, hem de nasıl biliyordu! Daha birkaç hafta önce boşandığı adamla kendi evinde, kendi mutfağında, hem de kendi tezgahının üstünde ayaküstü sevişmenin yanlış olması büyük bir sır değildi, dünyadaki en aptal kişi bile doğru düzgün düşünerek bu kararı verebilirdi. 

Ama sarışının kollarıyla tezgahın arasında esir olmuşken doğru falan düşünemiyordu Tony. Beyni sadece bunun ne kadar yanlış olduğu hakkında çığlık atma görevini üstlendiğinden bedeni kendi kararlarını kendi veriyordu ve bunlar KESİNLİKLE yanlış kararlardı. 

Çenesinden boynuna geçen dudaklar nefeslerinin daha da kısıklaşmasına sebep oldu. Tony bunu istiyor muydu? Hayır. O halde Tony bunu neden yapıyordu?

"Steve-" dedi yeniden ancak sesinin düzgün çıkmayacağını fark ettiğinde hemen sustu. Bu, çok sevgili (!) partnerini heyecanlandırmış gibiydi. Steve'in tezgaha yaslanmış elleri yavaşça Tony'nin belini buldu ve kendine daha da çekti. 

Aniden beyni çığlık atmayı kesti.

Çünkü bu hareket o kadar tanıdıktı ki gözlerinin önüne düşen görüntülerle kısık nefesleri bile kesildi Tony'nin. Sessizlik yerini bağırışlara ve durmaksızın ateşlenen silahlara bıraktı, hava kirlendi, beton ve kiremitlerin soğukluğu bilindik sıcaklığın yerine geçti. Ark Reaktörü ani bir acıyla kasılırken Natasha'nın sesini duydu Tony.

Ve her şey başladığı gibi bitti. 

Kuledeydi; kendi evinde. Hava temizdi, nefes alırken de canı yanmıyordu. Ne zaman sımsıkı kapattığını hatırlayamadığı gözlerini araladı yavaşça. Steve hala burdaydı, Tony'nin gelip geçen krizini neyse ki fark etmemişti. Adamın kalp atışlarını dinlemek için durakladı; canlıydı, herhangi bir beton yuvası değildi, nefes alıyordu ve damarlarının içindeki sıcacık kan durmaksızın akıyordu.   
Ve eğer Tony isterse buradan kurtulabilirdi. 

Tezgahı sıkan ellerini hareket ettirdi aceleyle, adamın geniş göğsüne dayadı ve itti. Beklemiyor olacaktı ki çabucak sendeledi Steve. "Ne-"

"Siktir. Git." Korku yerini çabucak sinire bıraktı Tony'nin bedeninde. Karşısındaki sarışın adamın hiç utanması yok muydu sahiden? Mahkemeden sadece bir ay sonra sanki kendi malıymış gibi kuleye geliyor, çocuğunu görme bahanesiyle de eski kocasına asılıyordu. Pekala ki Tony'nin her hücresi acizlikten oluşmuş olabilirdi ama bu seviye yüzsüzlük onu bile aşıyordu. 

"Önümüzdeki hafta sonu gelme." Sonunda teredütsüz sesine kavuşabilmişti Tony. Rogers'ın hala şaşkınlıktan izler barındıran yüzüne göz attı çabucak, sonra da arkasındaki dolabın kulbuna dikti."Bu hafta hem cumartesi hem de pazar geldin. Ayrıca Peter da pek umrunda gibi görünmüyor."

Steve'in aldığı derin nefes duyuldu bu sefer, kızgınlıktan çok yorgun gibiydi- hayal kırıklığı, elbette. Sarışın adam biraz daha uzaklaştı, sakince başını salladı ve hiçbir yorumda bulunmadan mutfaktan çıktı. Çok geçmeden usulca açılıp kapanan kapının sesi duyuldu. 

Böylece Steve Rogers'ın iki yaşındaki oğlu için haftada bir yaptığı ziyaretler kısa bir süre için bile olsa ertelenmiş oldu. 

Tony hızlı nefeslerle geniş buzdolabına ilerledi, kapağındaki yarım litrelik su şişelerinden aldı ve titreyen elleriyle açar açmaz da buz gibi suyu boğazından aşağıya gönderdi. İki yılı aşkın süredir ne zaman gerilse ya da beyni uyuşmak istese soğuk su içiyordu. En başta oldukça zordu alkolün yerine suyu koymak (Steve bile işe yaramazsa üzülmemesi gerektiğiyle ilgili tonlarca laf etmişti). İnsanların ses düzeylerine bile sinirlenir olmuş, aceleci ama sonu şanslı biten şirket kararları vermiş, üç haftada bir de hasta olmaya başlamıştı ama neyse ki artık neredeyse tamamen atlatmıştı bunları. 

Şişenin dibine ulaştığında nefesleri düzene girdi, elleri titremeyi kesti. Artık ihtiyacı olan tek bir şey kalmıştı, o da odasında mışıl mışıl uyuyor olmalıydı. 

Tony boş şişeyi çöpe atarken yüzüne yumuşak bir gülümseme yerleştirdi, mutfaktan çıktı ve geniş koridoru geçerek sağa, kendi odasına yöneldi. Büyük ihtimalle birkaç ayın sonunda buradaki beşiğine sığamayacak kadar büyümüş olacaktı Peter; Tony, yedek plan hazırlamak için aklına görünmez bir not düştü. 

Oda normalden daha da sessizdi sanki bir şeyleri işaret edercesine. Tony'nin hayran olduğu küçük homurtular ya da sebepsizce havayı yaran tekmeler yoktu. Beşik sallanmıyor, çarşaflar birbirlerine sürtmüyor, yastık kırışmıyordu. 

Tony kaşlarını çattı ve yüzündeki gülümsemeyi sildi. Neler oluyordu? 

Küçük beşik boştu ancak bu, çok da garip bir görüntü değildi Stark için. Peter, özellikle yürümeye başladığından beri, sıklıkla ortadan kayboluyordu. Çocuk koşmaya ve hemen ardından yere kapaklanmaya bayılıyordu resmen. Bir de tırmanmaya. Tony, Peter'ı yapıştığı dolap kapağından kurtardığını saymayı bırakmıştı artık. 

"Jarvis?" Yapay zekaya seslendiğinde sesinin çatladığını fark etti, soğuk sudan olmalıydı. Boğazını temizleyip bir daha denedi hemen. "Jarvis! Peter nerede?"

Küçük bir vızıltı odayı doldurdu, başladığı gibi de bitti. "Herhangi bir kamerada görünmüyor efendim. Isı taraması yapmamı ister misiniz?"

"Evet. Çabuk ol." Tony aceleyle odadan çıktı ve elinden geldiğince katıldı Jarvis'e arama konusunda. Bir sorun olmadığını biliyordu. Bir sorun olmamlıydı. Peter hiperaktif bir çocuktu, ilk defa ortadan kaybolmuyordu ne de olsa! Kesin mutfak dolaplarına tırmanmıştı yine. Asansörün düğmeleriyle oynuyor da olabilirdi, onlar parlaktı ve Peter parlak şeyleri severdi. 

Tony nefesinin sıkıştığını hissetti. Peter gerçekten de parlak şeyleri severdi ve evlerinde parlak şeylerin sayısını tahmin bile edemezdi: Bıçaklar (çocuk kilidi bulunan mutfak çekmecesinde), içleri boşaltılmış içki şişeleri (Peter'ın ulaşamayacağı kadar yüksekte), büro eşyaları, fosforlu kalemler, teknolojik gereçler, hoparlörler-

Iron Man zırhı. 

Tony koşarak aşağıya indi. Peter'ın kaldığı oda için laboratuvara en uzak olanı seçmeye dikkat etmişti. Arada iki kat, otuz yedi merdiven vardı en azından! Eğer odasından buraya kadar indiyse Tony onu görmeliydi, Rogers ile sadece mutfakta oturmuşlardı ve merdivenler mutfaktan netçe görülüyordu. Sonra Jarvis vardı, Dummy, Friday hatta çocuk tehlikeli bir şey yapmaya kalkışırsa hemen etkinleşecek Karen.

Peter'ın buraya inmiş olmasına imkan yoktu. 

Merdivenleri çabucak indi, yönünü laboratuvara çevirdi ama kısacık bir zaman sonra duraklamak zorunda kaldı Tony. Bakışları açık kapıdan daha aşağıya, zemine kaydı; netliğini kaybetti. Hafif aydınlatma (Peter karanlıktan hoşlanmazdı, Tony bu yüzden koridoru sürekli loş bırakıyordu) adamın kendinden emin olmasına engel olurken Tony, daha çok yürüyemeyeceğini fark etti.   
Yerde küçücük bir çocuk battaniyesi vardı. Kıpkırmızıydı, özenle dikilmişti. Üzerinde hiçbir desen veya çizgi film kahramanı yoktu ama her nasılsa Peter, en sevdiği şeyin bu battaniye olması gerektiğine karar vermişti altı aylıkken. Şimdi, neredeyse iki yıl sonra bile, battaniyesini bırakmıyordu; Tony bir zaman sonra çocuğun izini o parlak battaniyeyle sürmeye başlamıştı çünkü Peter, kendisini dolap tepelerine çıkarabiliyorsa bile battaniye bunun için fazla ağırdı. 

Umutsuzluk üstüne çökerken Jarvis'in sesi yankılandı bir kere daha. "Kule tamamen boş efendim." 

Peter hiçbir yerde yoktu.


End file.
